


The mangled head

by Charalover101



Series: short story genorator [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Murder Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charalover101/pseuds/Charalover101
Summary: so once again random generator this will have more than one chapters this is just the preview
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: short story genorator [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644445
Kudos: 2





	The mangled head

Mangled head have been turning up all over Australia and the inhabitants are scared. Ten murders in ten weeks, all committed with a razor, and still nobody has a clue who the tight-fisted killer is.  
Mr bruce wayne is a muscular and friendly actor with a fondness for comedy. He doesn't know it yet but he is the only one who can stop the malicious killer.  
When his fling, selina kyle, is kidnapped, Mr wayne finds himself thrown into the centre of the investigation. His only clue is a crumpled hat.  
He enlists the help of an optimistic comedian programmer called jack napier.   
Can napier help wayne overcome his pain addiction and find the answers before the selfish killer and his deadly razor strike again?


End file.
